


和同事一起加班的时候停电了（PWP）

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 现代无能力AU，小甜饼一发完。加班的时候突然停电了，在黑暗里慢慢地摸上手了...





	1. Chapter 1

在陷入黑暗之前，Charles眼中最后的景象便是两点钟方向的那个坐得笔挺的背影。

“怎么回事？”他疑惑道。办公室里漆黑一片，眼睛还未适应眼前的黑暗，即使睁着眼，也是模模糊糊的，什么都看不清楚。唯一的光点来自桌上的手机，呼吸灯在黑夜中一明一暗，Charles像是溺水者抓住水面上漂浮的稻草一般向它伸出手。打开手机，屏幕散发出令人安心的亮光。最新推送的新闻是“受到台风影响，本市出现大面积的停电”。Charles逐渐地能分辨出桌椅的轮廓，以及办公室里的陈设，他望向窗外，高耸的大楼如盲眼的巨人，在夜幕中静默地矗立。大风呼啸地在楼宇之间席卷而过，雨云沉重地压在楼顶，遮蔽了星光，使这本就昏暗的天色变得更为压抑。

电器的嗡鸣声在断电的一瞬间停止，耳朵听惯了那微弱但持续不断的噪音，在声音消失后竟有些安静的不习惯。黑暗的办公室里只有他和Erik两个人，一个是名副其实的工作狂，另一个则是由于白天在摸鱼而不得不晚上留下赶进度。他们交谈不多，各自做着自己手头上的事，虽共同待在一个屋檐下，但也相安无事。

Charles还在紧紧地抓着手机，想着电什么时候能来。而办公室里的另一位则极有效率地已经拨通了热线电话，询问抢修大概会需要多长的时间。Charles屏住呼吸听着Erik发出“嗯，好，感谢”的音节，在他一挂断电话后就急不可耐地开口问道，“什么时候能恢复供电？”

“大概半小时后。不过也说不准，可能提前来电，也可能要修一晚上。”

他回答Charles的语气就像在做一个工作报告一般，考虑着每一种可能发生的情况，追求完美无误。

Charles点点头，尽管在黑暗里Erik不可能看见这个动作。他又伸手抓来电脑旁的海豚玩偶，抱在怀里，慢慢地向后靠在椅背上。他把下巴搁在海豚柔软的躯体中，时不时按开手机看看时间。无边无际的黑暗令人不安，只有这样做，他才能获得稍稍的平静。

“你打算留在这？”Erik问。

“等半小时吧，”Charles说，“再不来电我就回家。”

想到电脑里做完大半的报表，他在心中发出一声哀嚎。他希望自己在停电前的某一刻点击过保存，损失必不可少，但Charles还是希望程度不要太过。

不远处响起滚轮与地面摩擦的声音，Charles猜想Erik也和他一样，放松地坐在了椅子里。没有电，他们无事可做。Charles每隔几分钟就会打开手机看一看有无新消息，但不敢看得太久，怕电量耗尽。所以他的工位上会如雷雨天一般不时亮起一道白光。可Erik那里却是悄无声息，他只沉默地坐在那里，与黑暗融为一体。

若不是还有那清晰的呼吸声，Charles定要怀疑办公室里只剩他一个。他听着Erik有规律的呼吸，被黑暗包围的紧张感不知不觉地消退了几分。那仿佛在提醒着Charles，他不是孤身一人，虽然Erik没有主动过来与他说话，但事实上他确实起到了陪伴的作用。

Charles不禁庆幸今晚有他在。

还有半小时，Charles想到。两个人一言不发地坐在黑暗里，彼此都知道这样的存在，但没有交流，没有对话。真的要这样度过接下来的半小时吗？这未免有些诡异。

他们之间需要一座沟通的桥梁。而Charles决定由他来搭建出这座桥的第一段。

“嘿，我的朋友，”他开口，“唔——今晚吃了什么？”

鉴于Charles对Erik了解不深，他抛出一个万能话题。

“金枪鱼三明治。”男人低沉的嗓音响起，Charles还在等着他更多的话，可他却只是将问题回抛给了Charles，“你呢？”

“我还没吃呢！”Charles不好意思地笑笑，摸了摸自己的鼻尖，下意识地伸手摸向腹部。肚子早就过了饿的时候，现在已没了感觉。

“准备下班后去吃夜宵。”Charles接着说道，虽然没感到饥饿，但他仍要保持营养的摄入，不能亏待了自己。“你要一起去吗？”

只是一句客套话罢了，他们还没有熟悉到一起用餐的地步。作为一个刚进公司几个月的新人，他与前辈之间仿佛隔着一道看不见摸不着的深壑。问完后Charles小小地紧张了一下，他开始思考，如果Erik答应了，他要怎么办。

还好Erik没有让他为难。“我不吃夜宵。”

Charles在此时记起这个人素来以可怕的自制力而在职员间出名。他似乎还有着去健身房的习惯，那么不吃夜宵也是可以理解得了。Charles不由自主地想象着他脱掉西装，穿着背心和运动短裤在健身房里挥汗如雨的景象。他的腰上会有腹肌吗？Charles暗暗好奇。Erik的身材不错，Charles能看出来。他挺拔的身姿让他在一众男性中佼佼胜出，每当他迈着步子走过时，总会吸引着女人们从工作中抽出一分钟的时间来目视着他经过。Charles从进入这家公司的第一天就发现了这件事。

“那么——你有什么爱好吗？”Charles搜索着话题，“比如今天下班之后，会去做什么？”

“去酒吧里喝杯酒， 然后回家睡觉。”他比Charles想象中的更坦率，Charles有些意外，他本以为Erik会敷衍过去。虽然他的回答很短，但从他的语气中Charles能得出这是一个很诚实的回答。感谢他具体的回答，这无疑正在让这段对话变得容易起来。

Erik提到了酒吧，Charles来了兴趣。

“在哪个酒吧？”他问道。他可是酒吧的常客。

“地狱火。”

哦！

Charles瞬间明白了为什么这样英俊的一个人却从来没和哪位女同事传出过绯闻。那是个同性酒吧，他喜欢男人。

“我去过那几次，是个不错的地方。前几天还和朋友去那聚了呢！”Charles信口说道。

而两点钟的方向却沉默了。

“可那里一直在装修，”终于Erik打破了这片寂静，“直到昨天才重新开张。”

Charles顿时觉得他的血液在一瞬间涌上了脸颊。

这下他真的不知道该怎么接下去了。舌头像是灌了铅一样蠢笨地堵在口中，张张嘴，却吐不出任意一个单词。

黑暗中一个身影在长高，然后是椅子拖动的声音。当Charles回过神来时，那人已把椅子摆在了他的面前，并坐了下来。

“你——”他犹豫着开口，“你好像有些不自在。”

Charles的心脏仿佛被猛戳了一下。他迅速抬起头看了一眼眼前的黑影然后又把头低下。Charles知道，他的秘密败露了。

是的，他怕黑。

尽管只有一点点。

“我会坐在这里，直到来电。”Erik听上去像是想要安抚他，但又显然没有这方面的经验。他说话磕磕巴巴。“要是半小时后没来电，我再送你回家。如果你需要的话。”

Charles需要，Charles非常需要，一想到要自己走进黑暗的地下停车场他就发怂。那里会让他联想起许多可怕的怪物，然后再被自己的想象吓得发抖。他应当是有轻度的黑暗恐惧症，但Charles不想被别人知道。这听起来太逊了，有损他的形象。

然而令人沮丧的是Erik已经看穿了他的这一点，不过他似乎没有要嘲笑Charles的意思。他在小心翼翼地，问Charles需不需要他陪着回家。

这是来自前辈的关心吗？Charles有些迷茫地想到。他从未注意过Erik会有这样体贴的一面，印象里他总是最拼命工作的那一个，对人也不算太热情，好像除了工作以外的事情都漠不关心。

“陪我去停车场就行。”Charles说，三思之后他觉得在这个漆黑的夜里逞强毫无意义。“车上有灯，我可以自己安全地开回家。”

Charles听见他低低地嗯了 一声。“好。”他说道，仍然坐在那里，丝毫没有要退回去的意思。

他们从未靠的如此之近。在平日的工作里Charles和他保持着一段适当大的距离，在交材料或者汇报进度时。Charles会偷偷地让目光越过纸张，去看那张冷峻又棱角分明的脸。他会低垂着眼睑便看材料边听Charles说话，不时发表几句意见，惜字如金，言简意赅。Charles有些遗憾现在没有光源，不然他就可以凑过去细细地观赏，记住他眼角细纹的走向，或是数清他有多少根眼睫毛。

四周漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。Charles大着胆子往前倾了倾。两只膝盖不小心撞在一起，然后迅速的分开。他现在在哪里？在离Erik胸口二十公分的位置吗？Charles自己也不清楚，他只是想再靠近一些。

“什么时间了？”

Charles听到Erik这样问道。他下意识地按亮了手机，“才过去十五分钟呢！”

在手机熄灭时他察觉出一丝不对。随着那束光暗下去，男人的脸庞也隐匿在了黑暗中。但Charles在那一瞬间看见了他的表情。那是一种奇妙的混合，欣喜，意外，珍惜，和欲望。

看错了吗？Charles抱着海豚玩偶疑惑。可他的手背很快便被另一只温暖的手所覆盖。

“如果害怕的话，可以拉着我的手。”Erik慢慢地说道。随着他说话的节奏，Charles感到自己的手被拉起，离开了那只小海豚。男人指节分明的手指缓缓地插入他的指缝之间，再弯起，与Charles十指相扣。

他的手被Erik紧紧地抓住了。

Charles的气息变得狂乱，他的心砰砰乱跳，脑中有什么东西在崩塌毁坏，轰轰的声音动听得像一支节奏急促的舞曲。

他猛地站起身，然后倒在男人的怀里。在压上Erik身体的一刹那，两个人都发出一声急促的喘息。

Charles一只手按着他的肩膀，另一只手的手指顺着衬衫的缝隙下滑。“是的，我很害怕。”他的声音变得轻佻，像蜜一般浓甜，“Lehnsherr先生，可以请你做些让我安心的事吗？”

身下的男人喉咙里发出一声轻笑，然后Charles感到自己的领口被揪住，猛地往下一拉。嘴唇像是碰撞到了什么柔软的东西，从之后湿润的触感中可以得知，他撞上了Erik的嘴唇。

Charles挣扎着想爬起身，可身后的大手却将他紧紧地将他按住，使Charles紧贴在Erik的胸前。“这样足够安心了吗？Xavier先生？”他转头贴在Charles的耳边轻语。也许还咬了一下Charles的耳垂。

“远远不够。”Charles喘着气说道，他现在热血上头。

Charles在黑暗中摸索着对方的脸，寻找嘴唇的位置。正当他低下头想要正式地亲吻他时，一阵白光刺痛了他的眼睛。

“呃......电来了。”

Erik有些尴尬地说道。现在他们可以对视着彼此的眼睛了，并且，也可以看见两个人正怎样不知廉耻地在办公室里搞在一块，衣衫不整，面红耳赤。Erik的裆部鼓鼓地突出了一大块，Charles看向那里，脸颊泛上潮红。Erik带着一抹坏笑，用手抚摸着那块凸起，不怀好意地看着他。

分不清是谁先挑起的事，但从目前的状况看来，谁都无法全身而退。

“走吧，”Charles动作迅速地从Erik身上退开，抓起钥匙和钱包，“快点，送我回家。”


	2. Chapter 2

“说真的，我以为你真的是要送我回家。”

在被粗暴地推进SUV的后座时，Charles喘着气说道。他仰面躺在汽车座椅上，Erik狂乱地吻着他的脖子，随着纽扣一粒粒地解开，他的嘴唇移向Charles散开的衬衫下的胸膛，如滚烫的火星般烙印着他的皮肤。

“哦，当然。”Erik在解开Charles腰上的皮带时咧开嘴露出一个可怕的微笑，他看起来如海洋捕食者一般凶恶， “我当然是要送你回家， 但那是在这操完你之后。”

Charles听话地随着Erik手上的动作折起腿，任Erik将他的长裤脱下，扔在前排的副驾驶座上。他支起胳膊挣扎着往里退，好让整个的自己都藏在车厢里。尽管已是深夜，空荡荡的停车场里只停着他和Erik的两辆车，可Charles还是有一些担心，若是有人经过看到了这放荡的一幕，他们明天准会成为公司里每一个人——上至经理下至扫地阿姨——最津津乐道的话题。

Erik的手指在Charles的小腹上打着圈，他强迫Charles张开双腿，然后挤在中间。一只脚留在地面上，另一只脚则跪在Charles的屁股后面，用膝盖隔着内裤摩擦他的后穴。车内空间狭小，Charles呼吸着车厢里皮革古龙水的味道，他羞愧地发现自己的胯间已支起了一个小帐篷。Erik伸手压了压那里，Charles的齿间漏出一声低吟。

他咬着牙，“快点，拜托。”

男人的眼睛眯成一条危险的细线。“好。”他简单地答应了。

然后他飞快地拉下Charles的内裤，Charles的阴茎瞬间弹了出来，立在Erik的手中。Erik握住并套弄着它，并感觉到它正在手中变硬变大。Charles大口喘息着，腹部的曲线剧烈地起伏，他用祈求的眼神望向Erik，而Erik心领神会，手上的动作随之加快。

“啊，啊！”Charles忍不住叫了出来。他很快惊恐地听见自己发出的淫荡声音在空旷的地下停车场里回荡，余音经久不息。他皱起眉头紧紧地闭上了嘴巴，克制住自己不要发出太大的声音。

可Erik却不愿配合他。“叫出来。”这个英俊的混蛋无耻地命令道。

“我不！啊——”Charles严正地拒绝，可他一开口，声音便被身体传来的阵阵快感所影响，不由自主地加上了沉重的喘息和动情的呻吟。

可Erik还是不满意。他抚摸着Charles滚烫的柱体，拇指揉按着它柔软的前端。忽然Charles惊叫一声，那是因为Erik将他的阴茎吞入了口中。Erik温暖湿润的口腔将Charles包裹，而舌头则温柔地舔开包皮摩擦着他的龟头，粗糙的触感令Charles不自觉地抬高了腰肢。Erik的手指玩弄着Charles的睾丸，他抬眼看向Charles，脸上犹带着笑。Charles羞耻地发出一阵难耐的声音，并无能为力地听着这让人脸红心跳的声音无限地扩大。他捂住脸，从指缝间偷偷地看着Erik。

Erik显然很懂该如何取悦身下的人，他吸着Charles的老二，Charles在他的作用下哀哀地叫着，渐渐失去力气。他不费事就让Charles产生了想射的欲望，然而就在Charles快要攀上顶峰时，他又坏心眼地停住。节奏被他掌控地死死的，Charles毫无反抗的余地。他早该想到的，一个对工作严谨的人，必然在其他的事情上也会力求尽善尽美。

“混蛋！”Charles闭着眼，口齿不清地骂道。

“是你求我的，别忘了，”Erik不客气地反击，学着Charles的语气，“做一些让你安心的事。”

“我可不觉得在停车场里来一发很安心，”Charles咬牙切齿地说，“车门甚至还打开着！”

Erik终于放开了Charles的根茎，Charles得以松弛紧张的神经，他微微地喘息着。

“那好吧，”男人难得地善心大发，“我关上门，好吗？”

紧接着他拉住Charles的脚踝，压着他的大腿将他的身体折叠，Charles不得不又往里去了去，他的头撞上了另一边的车门。Erik挤了过来，他的背部紧贴着车顶。两个人调整了一阵才找到一个足够舒适的体位。Erik向后伸手，带上了车门。

车门打开时有停车场的光照入，而车门一关，里面便暗了许多。

有那么几秒Erik什么动作也没有，他沉默着，然后开口，“需要开顶灯吗？”

Charles忍不住翻了个白眼，上帝啊，他的脑子在想什么？生怕路过的人发现不了这里有两个人正在这里玩车震吗？

但......Charles的心思微微一动。“不用！”他用很不耐烦的语气嚷道，以掩饰那一瞬间的怦然心动。

很快他的内裤也被褪下，黑暗的车厢里只听见两个人身体与车椅摩擦的响动声。Charles感到自己的屁股被一双大手抚摸，他张开手指，揉捏着Charles臀部的软肉。没过多久便探入了股缝之中，先是试探性地按了按，在Charles以为它就要进入之时，退出了。

车顶的顶灯亮了起来，Charles眯起眼睛，看Erik打开座位中间的匣子取出一瓶润滑油。也许还拿了一只安全套。然后灯又暗了下去。

“我不知道你竟会在车上准备这些东西。”Charles讥讽道，“你经常带人在车上做吗，Lehnsherr先生？你是有这种癖好吗？”

一个巴掌落在他的右半边屁股上，Charles吃痛地叫了一声，屁股上火辣辣地疼了起来。

Erik冷哼一声，“你把我说得好像一个变态。可是不。我只是买了，然后忘了带回家而已。”他继而轻柔地用指腹摩擦刚刚打过的地方，“以及，叫我Erik。”

Charles在黑暗中倔强地转过脸，一言不发。而男人也不在意，反正他很快就有办法让他叫出声来。

一股凉意渗进股缝之中，腻滑的液体充盈在Charles的肠壁与Erik的手指之间。他的一点一点地探进，Charles张着嘴深深地呼吸，让自己放松下来，好让下身顺利地吞入Erik的手指。Erik将一整根手指都塞了进去，Charles闷哼一声，在它妄图后退的时候夹紧。Erik开始轻轻地动了起来，他的手指摩擦过Charles甬道内的褶皱，每每动作，都能轻而易举地引出身下人的一连串呻吟。

Erik加入了更多的手指，他一只手操着Charles的屁股，另一只手则在撸动他坚挺的阴茎，Erik自己也涨得发疼，所以他尽可能快地做着扩张的准备。“你很喜欢我的手指，不是么？我觉得我光是用手指都能让你射出来。”

“滚吧，”Charles不安分地扭动着身子，可嘴上依然不饶他一句，“让我看看你的真本事，Erik。”

Erik的手指在他体内狠狠一送，碰到了他敏感的腺体。Charles尖叫了一声，“我错了我错了，”如果Erik没听错的话，他说话时甚至带上了些许的哭音，“快点，Erik，求你。”

“求我什么？”Erik不紧不慢地将手指从他紧致的后穴中抽出，开始给自己带上安全套。

“求你，”Charles呜咽一声，“求你操我。快。”

“这就忍不住了？”Erik强作淡定地嘲笑了他。但事实上，他也忍得快要发疯。

他扶着Charles屁股将自己送了进去。Charles热烈地欢迎了他，他温暖的肠壁将Erik绞紧，像是一张贪婪的怎么也喂不饱的小嘴。他们同时发出了一声舒心而满足的叹息，像是在感叹终于来到了这一步。Erik开始动了起来，他耸动着腰肢，用他大的惊人的性器抽插着Charles。Charles无助地昂起头，呻吟声像是纸中的火一般，不但隐藏不住，而且愈演愈烈。

“啊——啊——Erik——”

“怎么了，这么大声，”Erik用傲慢的口气说道，“不怕被人听见吗？”

而男人支离破碎的言语瞬间击溃了他的防线。“好大......”他上气不接下气地说。Erik低吼一声，在下一次进入时插得更深。

他们紧紧地贴在一起，像是想要揉入对方的身体。Charles的双腿无意识地踢到了车窗，脚趾顺着玻璃滑落，然后他渐渐地找到了节奏，将双腿缠在Erik的腰间，并挺起下腰，好让他们二人联系得更紧密。Charles感到自己的喉咙正在变得嘶哑，像一只暴风中的小鸟一般身不由自。Erik扣住了他的手指，将他的双手按在座椅上，极尽温柔，而下身却还在重重地砸向Charles，囊袋拍打着他的臀瓣。

他是一个矛盾体。Charles用残存的理智思考。

他爱死这个怪异的矛盾体了。Charles的脸上浮现出一丝笑，然后更大声地叫了出来。

Erik卖力的程度与Charles呻吟的音量成正比。他们在皮椅上疯狂地动作，Erik能感到整辆车都在随之颤抖。就算把这辆车摇散Erik也不会心痛，他只会遗憾这段酣畅淋漓的性事被打断。

两个人一边喘一边做。停车场楼梯的声控灯在他们过来之后就没熄灭过。

Charles听见Erik的喘息声忽然变得急促，没过多久他埋在Charles的身体里射了出来。Charles也达到了那个临界点，他“啊啊”地叫着，射在了Erik的车里——很抱歉，弄脏了他的座椅。

Erik退了出来。有一段时间他们都没有说话，只气喘吁吁地相拥着躺在一起，沉浸在高潮后的余韵里。Charles感到后背的衬衫也许沾上了他自己射出的精液。但车里地方实在太小，他避不开，只能继续这样将就着，压在粘稠的白浊液体上。

“现在你可以送我回家了么？”Charles望向黑暗的头顶，问道。

“好啊。”他回应。

之后Charles便发现，Erik开往了一个完全相反的方向。而他默许了这人的行为。

这一晚他睡在Erik的床上，并且以后也会常来。

这大概就是，一次停电带来的意外之喜。


End file.
